


One Stormy Night:The Secret Friendship (Rewritten)

by MiaRose94



Category: Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Forbidden Friendship, Gen, Minor Original Character, My Little Pony References, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Posted from Fimfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRose94/pseuds/MiaRose94
Summary: *This story was inspired by Arashi No Yoru Ni (One Stormy Night). My farvorite anime. And a mlp/OSN crossover*A young unicorn named May seeks shelter into a abandoned cottage from a storm. In the cottage, May meets a dark-figured stranger. The two can neither see or smell each other, but nevertheless they begins to talk, trying to ignore the cold and the terrifying stormy night. Eventually, they develops a friendship and the two decides to meet later and will recognizes each other by using the password "One Stormy Night".The next day, when they meet, May learns that her companion from the night before was a peculier-looking draconequus named Anubis. Despite their natural disposition as prey and predator, and Anubis´ unknown existence, they shared a common bond and began meeting regularly. However, the civilization of Ponyville and a wolf pack found out about their secretive friendship and forbid them to see each other.Will they ever find a way to escape this chaos and continues to live their everlasting friendship in peace?





	1. One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> After two years, I wrote this amazing work, I decided to post my story to Ao3 for the first time. Just for fun.

It was a peaceful spring day. The sun was shining brightly. The wind whistles around and blows against the trees as if it was a spring dance. Birds tweets so beautiful and elegant like a song in Everfree Forest.  
Everything looked like every spring days, especially the five ponies that sat perched on a hill above the woods and enjoying the sunshine and the taste of new fresh grass. But most of all, they were just playing tag. All but one pony that explores on the hill and eats some grass.

"Hey! We're going home now!" calls a young stallion with a gray-white coat to the other ponies, especially the fifth on top of the mound. But something took his attention as he glanced up at the sky. A large layer of gray clouds floats slowly and covers almost the blue morning sky. "It seems like there'll be a storm soon..." said another stallion which is a pegasus with sky blue coat. They hurried away from the storm, while the fifth pony was almost done plucking some flowers before she noticed the changed weather.  
"Hey guys, wait for me!" called the lightish white-pink unicorn to the other ponies. But the wind was so strong that they couldn't hear her call and the flowers flew away from her hooves. Above the dark gray layers of clouds, a lightning appeared and made the biggest thunderbolt ever. The pink unicorn was frightened of thunder and keeps her ears in horror.  
"We must hurry before we'll turn into fried ponies!" cried the gray-white unicorn while he and the others ran from their lives. "Hurry up!" call the light-orange earth pony, but the wind was still strong enough to drown out her call at the fifth unicorn who still kept her ears and eyes, and still hiding in the bush.  
Suddenly it started to rain, where the pink unicorn took a quick look at the weather, but unfortunately a thunderbolt flashed from the sky and the unicorn jumped from her hiding place and slipped down at the hill. She ran as fast as she could from the storm, but no matter how fast she runs, it was like the lightningbolt still followed her and was about to hit her (fortunately it hits a tree, where she screamed in terror).  
She still ran in the Everfree Forest and couldn’t see where she was running while the rain pours heavily. She don't know whether she runs the right way to Ponyville, but even though it was raining and blurry in visiom, she could somewhat see that she came across to an abandoned cottage in the middle of a large meadow.

The young unicorn got inside, seeking shelter. The cottage looked pretty abandoned, since nopony lives here anymore. The unicorn looked around and could smell a bit damp in here and from her coat.  
Everything was so dark that she bumped into a pole and her head hurts a bit. A thunderbolt crashed sharply than before and the young unicorn was so scared that she hid behind a wooden pole and held her ears. She removed her hooves from ear, so she could hear anything again. The storm was really cloudy and the rain was slightly weaker. But then she heard a creaking door was opened. She wondered, who it might be.

"What if it’s a carnivore?!" the unicorn thought panicking.

But she quickly calmed down when she heard some clop on the wooden floor and was relieved that it was just a pony, but wondering how the newcoming pony's doing.

"It's quite of a storm, isn't it?" the unicorn said inquiring to the unknown figure that was startled by her voice. "Is somepony here?! Sorry, it's just so dark that I didn't know there's anypony here...". The unicorn replied that she just came in here a moment ago and she’s soaking wet, while petting her hurting head. The pony-shaped figure agreed with her and told her that the storm was so powerful that he sprained his legs. He found a corner, he could rest on and tries to dry his wet coat.  
"Well, it's really nice to have company in the dark here..." the unicorn said relieved, and that she's sorry that the unknown stranger has sprained his leg. "It's okay. With a storm like this, it would indeed be lonely in here," the stranger agreed, but suddenly utters a sneeze.  
"Bless you. That was a big sneeze, you have." the unicorn chuckles with worried smile. "Thanks. I just hopes I don't get a cold. Especially when I can't smell anything!" the stranger responsed annoyed. "You're not the only one here. I can not smell either," the unicorn said, but then she sneezed loudly, which made the stranger chuckle.  
"Well, if we can't smell each other, we'll just talk, right?". The unicorn agreed and they giggled. But they stayed quiet, and sat in silence with the storm as the only sound. The unicorn and the stranger felt a bit awkward, so the unicorn asked him, where he lives.

"... Me?... I actually lives in _Black Smoke Mountain_ ,".

The unicorn was surprised when she heard him say `it’. Black Smoke Mountain was a huge mountain, where a giant dragon once lived there with its treasures. She has heard the story from her friends, that it once slept there and made a lot of smokes and covered the entire Equestria. "Isn't it dangerous in there?" the young unicorn asked nervously, but the stranger raised a eyebrow in confusion and replied that he didn't see a dragon before. And if he has, he wouldn't lived there and left it alone, "...But otherwise, the cave's really nice to live in."  
The unicorn felt a admiration, that he's really brave,. Despite her puzzled thoughts. The stranger asked her the same question and she replied that she lives in Ponyville. The stranger looked quite surprised to hear it. He said he had heard many stories about a place, where all ponies and other species are friends, but he's most interested in something delicious and licked his lips at the thought of it.  
The young unicorn agrees with him, but prefers Clover Valley that´s a bit further away from Everfree Forest. The stranger said with a satisfied expression that he's often come there to eat. They fell slightly in talk about how nice and fresh goodies there are in the forest.  
"Oh, I could really eat right now!" the stranger complained with a rumble in the stomach. The pink unicorn muttered that she could eat so much, that her stomach could exploded. And then they said at the same time;

" _That... delicious..._ "

" **Grass!** "  
" **Meat!** "

But suddenly a thunder strikes strongly outside, so the two animals couldn't hear their last words to each other, and they were both silent after that.  
The stranger began to tell the young pony about how he used to eat much as a hungry horse, but when he was little, he rarely ate and was rail thin. He also told that his mother tried to help him and stacked him loose with fresh leaves. But sometimes he just throws up and was often scolding that he wouldn't become stronger if he didn’t get something to eat.  
The unicorn said that she also was told the same thing as his. She also told that if she didn't eat anything, she couldn’t run faster. The stranger agreed with the unicorn and was also told the same.  
"But actually it was my _grandmother_ who taught me that..." the unicorn said. "Why not your _mother_?" the stranger asked curious. "Well... All I know is that my _mother_ died when I was three years." the unicorn replied with a sad expression. The stranger was sorry to hear that and apologizes her for asking, but the young unicorn didn't mind. He asked afterwards about her father, but she replied she didn't know him, but ironicly she don't even know much about her father. The stranger felt a bit guilty, asking her such a question, but he comforted her by telling her that he didn't know his father either and has only heard many stories from his mother.  
The young unicorn immediately was sorry to hear it, but was relieved that there's somepony who understands her. "It's funny that we have so much in common. We probably looked alike." The stranger agreed with her. "Although we couldn't see or smell each other in this terrible storm, we're probably the same." the unicorn said with a happy tone.  
They laughed, but suddenly it began to thunder outside in one second. The unicorn and the stranger screamed with their startled eyes closed, so they couldn't see each other.

"I'm sorry... I just don't like the sound of thunder, so I closed my eyes..." the unicorn said embarrassing.

She asked the stranger if he got a quick glimpse of her. But the stranger admitted that he doesn't like thunder either and he closed his eyes as well. But a big thunderbolt appeared, as the unicorn and the stranger jumped up and ran in fright. But they were too scared, that they didn't discovered their appearances and bumped into each other. They were quickly embarrassed by bumping one another without knowing who they are and apologized immediately after the storm had calmed down a bit.  
"...I don't think I can take anymore of this storm ..." the unicorn muttered with a sigh. "...You know, you're not the only one here ..." the stranger replied also with a sigh and thought the thunderclap sounded much louder than it used to. "Well. So what if we can't see each other. At least we might look the same," the young unicorn said very confident. The stranger sounds surprised and was also about to say that with a chuckle. "Well, sorry for stealing it." The unicorn giggled with a joyful feeling.  
She suddenly got an idea and suggested they could meet and eat lunch together. The stranger thought it was a great idea, and although it has been a terrible stormy night, they both made new friends.  
"I think the storm had calmed down a bit..." the stranger murmured. The unicorn looked up and was relieved. She asked the stranger about how they can meet. The stranger was thinking that since no one was using this cottage, they could just meet there. The unicorn thinks it was a good idea since it would be sunny tomorrow.  
But she asked afterwards how she'll know him, when she hasn't seen his form. But the stranger had once planned that they should have a password such as "We met one stormy night" so they'll know who they had met in the cottage. The young unicorn thought it sounds okay enough, but believes that they should know what their names are. But the stranger protested playfully that it wouldn’t be fun and that they can introduce themselves later.  
But he should go home now, before his mother got sick with worry. The young unicorn should go home too, but when she was about to leave, her leg got sore.  
"Are you okay?" the stranger asked worried. But the young unicorn replied that her leg just got sensitive after sitting too long, but she's fine. The stranger was relieved to hear it and said goodbye with their secret password. The young unicorn finally stood up and walked out of the cottage.  
The strange-looking creature had already disappeared in the darkness, but she can almost see a black silhouette in the woods. She looked up at the stars and couldn’t wait to meet her new friend. She went to Ponyville while she whispered softly,

"See you tomorrow... _One Stormy Night_ "


	2. A Sunny Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young filly will soon meet the friend she met from yesterday night. But would they still be friends after meeting face to face?

After the horrible storm yesterday, the new day could never been better. The sun was shining brightly and the heat from the sun is like a freshly warm blanket over Everfree Forest. But it's also perfect day for lunch!  
The young unicorn had agreed with her new friend to meet at the abandoned cottage, so they could finally see, who they had been talking with in the storm. The unicorn could hardly wait to meet him while she heads to the abandoned cottage, which she remembers where it was.  
When she reached the meeting place, her friend hadn't arrived yet. She thought about waiting for him, but suddenly she got an idea where she would hide behind a tree and surprises her friend. She hides quickly with a smile on her lips. Then, a strange figure showed up from the forest. He has a body of a pony, a head in a mix of a pony and goat, a snake-like tail and has horns om his forehead. He's also heading to the cottage and meeting a friend too. He saw nopony is here and decided to sit and wait. He looked up at the clearing sky and thought about the calm voice from yesterday: "We look probably the same."  
The red pony-like creature smiled by her sweet voice, but heard something. He looked at the tree near him and spotted someone behind the tree. He sneaked quietly toward the tree and chuckled. He coughed to clear his throat and shouted loudly, **"We meet one stormy night!"**. The lightish-pink filly smiled by his voice and jumped from her hiding spot to shout back: **"We meet one stormy night!"**.  
But before she could properly introduce herself, she seemed surprised to see the creature, she made a friend with. The same did the mystical being, but almost completely scared. They stared dumbfounded at each other in a long time and the forest was dead quiet, except for the sound of singing birds.  
"Wow! What a... surprise." the creature mumbled awkwardly. The filly couldn´t do anything but smile awkwardly, but suddenly she remembered something and showed him that she had taken a four-leaf clover as a gift. The red creature stared wondering at the clover, but the filly knew immediately what he would say, "I'm not sure if you like clovers? I understand, if you don´t...". She felt distorted and embarrassed to give him such a silly gift. But then he meant that he also have a gift, where he held another four-leaf clover. "...As a thank. For meeting you yesterday...".  
The young unicorn seems astonished and thought it was funny, that the strange-looking creature also took the same thing as hers. So they at least have something in common. They gave each other their gift and the young unicorn put the clover on her maneband.  
"A-Aren´t you gonna eat it?" He asked completely surprised. The young filly seemed confused when he asked that question, but she replied that although it looks delicious, she´ll rather preserve it as a valuable gift. She asked the same to him, but he hesitated with embarrassment. He puts the clover on his ear and asked her, if it looks good on him. The filly and the creature stared each other a bit awkward, but chuckled by their embarrassing meeting.  
She asked him to go to a place she knew. That sounded delightful in his ear, so the two newly friends went to a large hill, only the young unicorn comes by.

"It really came as a surprise for me. I never thought I'd meet a real draconequess." the filly said completely facinated. She has heard, that a draconequess lived in Ponyville and heard many stories about Discord (although she only caught a glimpse of him when she was very young), but she never met someone as the red pony-like draconequess before.  
The red draconequess was also surprised and had never expected her to be a pony. He also told her that he grew up in the nature with his mother, and who could blame him for not having met a pony.  
"You know, it´s funny that I´m going to have lunch with a real draconequess," the filly said with a happy tone. "Well... Here we are. Pony and draconequess. Having lunch together. For me, it´s like having lunch with my own lunch."  
He realized what he said and apologized her for his rudeness, but the filly chuckled and said it's fine. "...But if you really wanted to erase my memories about our meeting, you would´ve done it back at the cottage, right?" the unicorn asked to the draconequess. He then responded that even it may be true and just because he had lived in nature his entire life and they were different, it doesn´t mean he´ll value friendship. That makes the filly so happy to hear. She also cquotes what her grandmother always says, "Friends always comes first."  
"You know, that´s actually a good advice. Especially if you stays away from someone with claws and teeth. The filly agreed with a chuckle. She then glared on his feets, but they seems more hooves than claws.

"But if you ignored all the sharp things, and comparing to us, I still think we're the same."

The draconequess agrees for her compliment while reaching a path up to a cleft. It should be safe, but unfortanaly there was a huge rift between the paths. "The storm must have done it..." She said with a surprised look.  
They looked up at the cleft and watched the pebbles fall down to the pit. The draconequess glared at the rift, but the filly asked him to be careful. But he smirked and told her not to worry. "I'm a champion of climbing". He started to run and jumped over the rift, but before he reached the other side, his bag fell from his back because of the loose knot. He tried to catch it, but unfortunately it had already fallen to the bottomless pit.  
He seemed completely down after losing his lunch, but he said with a confident expression that he can manage without eating. But the filly reminded him about his "big" appetite, they talked about yesterday. The draconequess scracted on his head and said with embarrassment that he probably forgot about their little conversation.  
They still went up to reach the top. The filly seemed quite fresh and forward to have lunch. But the draconequess looked completely despicable, thinking about how hungry he is right now. While he felt lost with a rumbled stomach, he looked up and something caught his attention. He stared at the filly's bum swinging sides to sides. His mouth was watering like a waterfall. " _So tasty ..._ " he thought completely enchanted. But he tried to get together and ignored his rumbling stomach, but he couldn’t make it stop. He even tried to close his eyes and it helped a bit. But suddenly he opened his eyes and saw the filly on top from him. "We are here."  
He looked a bit puzzled, but when he took a glimpse at the view, he was completely stunned by amazement. They found a perfect spot under a tree and enjoyed the view of Equestria. She even pointed at Clover Valley which was her favorite place, when she hangs out with her friends. The draconequess was completely astonished by the view and said out loud that he used to come and hunt there. But he suddenly shuts his mouth, when she was surprised to hear that. She asked him if he was hunting there, but the draconequess came with a excuse, that he´s only watching ponies coming by, but he would never try to eat them them.  
"Are you sure?" she asked skeptical, but he responeded that he have never tasted a pony and never will eat one. He chuckled superficially, but the filly seemed to believe him. She took her bag and was about to eat her lunch, but remembered that the draconequess had lost his lunch. She showed a bit compassion to him, but he said it's okay.  
"I would love to share mine with you," she offered kindly, but returned into disappointment again, "....But I guess you prefer your own, right?".  
The draconequess nodded and sighed by the thought. She asked to him if she shouldn´t make a run for it, if he gets hungry. But he denied and told her that he never wanted to eat a pony. And luckily, she believed in him, which makes him reliefed. "Why don´t you just go ahead. I'm just taking a nap." he said, lying in a comfortable side position. "If you say so...". The filly opens her packed lunch and was really looking forward to her clover salad. The draconequess pretended he took a nap, but caught a glimpse on her eating from the back. "I was also looking forward to it, you know..." he thought longingly after his lost lunch package. But he also thought he kinda had his lunch beside him.  
Meanwhile, the filly enjoyed her lunch and exclaimed that no clover could make her belly happier. But she remembered the draconequess and apologized. But she immediately discovered that he was already asleep and just continued eating. But the draconequess wasn't and took again a glimpse at her before he closed his eyes again.  
The filly was finished and her belly was full. "...I think I'm taking a nap too," she thought a bit tired, laying on the grass. She suddenly fell asleep while the wind blows quietly on the tree. Then the draconequess opened his one eye to check if the young unicorn really was sleeping. The filly snorked very quietly and turns around as the draconequess glanced at her.

 _"I must admit, she's really sweet..."_ he thought with a speechless look in his eyes.

But he couldn´t help, but thinking how taseful she will be. But the draconequess denied his predator-instinct and tries to keep his hunger in. But how could he tell her that he once has tasted pony meat before. He saw her ear wiggle and his hunger rises again. _"Maybe I can just take a nibble..."_ he thought curious. He even pretended that the unicorn would say that she didn´t mind and that he´s her friend.

 _"No, she'll never say that,"_ he convinced himself. _"But, maybe...”_.

He makes an attempt to nip her ear. But when he first sniffed her ear, she giggled and woke up suddenly. She noticed the draconequess and apologizes him for waking him up - which he didn´t.  
She told him, she had a dream about a little filly she knows and that she teases her by tickling her ear. She noticed the way he looked at her. "Were you nibbling my ear?" She asked with wondering expression. "Why would you do that? Did I have something on my ear?".  
The draconequess came with another excuse that there was a bug on her ear and he blewed it away. The filly giggled and thanked him for that. But now she needs to go home now. She promised her grandmother to return after lunch. The draconequess also needs to get home before his mother returns. They said their goodbye to and she went down from the hill.  
The draconequess glanced at her walking and smiled for the beautiful noon, he ever had. Then his carnivore-hunger reappeared instinctively in his eyes and licked on his mouth. He stared hungrily at her from behind. He tried everything he could to keep his instinct away. But he was too hungry to concentrate and the claws in his hooves buried into the ground.  
"I can't... _help_ it..." he mumbled to himself and held his cheeks to control himself, but the instinct took over and he sprinted towards her. Luckily, she stopped right there and looked back at him and he manages to brake before he could put his teeth on her.

"What's wrong?" She asked completely unknowingly.

The draconequess stuttered, but mentions that he forgot to tell her something. She turned around and asked him what it was. He stuttered again in worry about her suspicion on him.

"Well, I... uhm... it was nice, so I was wondering... D-do you... wanna meet again?".

The filly seemed confused by his request. But she smiled and really wanted to meet him again. The draconequess looked surprised but also happy.  
He even offered to show her a shortcut than the long path she came from. It sounds very lovely to her, and he showed her the way. When they were on the path to Ponyville, they agreed to meet their usual time tomorrow.  
"Well, then... See you tomorrow..." she said and gave him a goodbye hug before she left. The draconequess watched her before she dissappeared inside the forest. He touches his neck and couldn´t help but smiling. He never thought, he would manage to make a friend. **A real friend**. And so did the unicorn too...


	3. One Cloudless Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May was about to meet her friend again. But her grandmother insisted that her friend should go with her. How will she handle that problem?
> 
> And what would a wolfpack settle down in Equestria?

It was a busy day in Ponyville. As always, they were in good mood and greeted nicely to everypony. The young filly and her grandmother stood by their flower shop and sold many flowers to their satisfied customers.  
Although Rarity's store was famous for her generosity and her sense of fashion, they were better known for their bouquet skills. But they were also known to show a pony's personality, which was especially the filly's speciality.  
Today was quiet and peace, which was good. She and her grandmother have already sold the orders, but decorated new bouquets for the next orders. And it's already lunch-time now, so the filly puts a small sign on the booth. After lunch, her grandma was a bit tired and would take a nap. She told her granddaughter that she can visit her friends. The filly nodded and the elder pony walks gently up the stairs to settle down. The filly has already decided to visit her friend after breakfast, or rather; Her secret friend in the woods.  
She quickly packed and locks the door so her grandmother wouldn´t be disturbed. She checked on her food basket to see the sandwiches and apple juice was in there. She was going to take it to the draconequess so he could have something to eat too. As she walked the half-way street to the path to the forest, she heard someone call-

**"May! May!"**

She turned around and saw a slender little unicorn filly like her galloping to her. "Oh, Jewel." the unicorn said happily. The little unicorn, Jewel was the daughter of the famous Rarity and of course the little sister to Diamond Dust, who was one of May's friends.  
Little Jewel asked her where she´s going. May couldn´t tell her that she´ll meet her draconequess friend, so she told a little white lie that she takes a stroll.  
"Can I come?" Jewel asks innocently. But May told her that she needed to be alone. Jewel seemed to be disappointed, but tells her that she must hurry back so they can decorate bouquets together. She promised and went into the woods.  
As she galopses, she thought what to do before returning. She was already at their usual spot, where she saw the draconequess sitting and waiting. They greeted each other with their password. She asked him if he had been waiting too long, but the draconequess replied that he already got here. The young filly smiled and showed him the sandwiches. The draconequess was so overwhelmingly happy that he snatched one of them and gobbled it up. The filly chuckled and they sat on the hilltop almost all day.

As days has passed. May and the mysterious draconequess has become closer and more comfortable to each other. But as days turns into months, they began to meet regularly and didn´t even use the password anymore.

* * *

But one peaceful beginning of a summer day, Princess Twilight called all ponies in Ponyville to a meeting. She wanted to discuss about their safety from a wolfpack near by.  
You see, after May and the draconequess became close friends, everything had changed. One day, a wolfpack appeared to the area of Equestria and found a cave from a mountain to settle in. The same mountain, where the draconequess and his mother lives in, but luckily it was on the west side. But something terrible has happened, where a wolf hunted down a pony and was just getting caught, but fortunately the scared filly escaped.  
That was a big problem for everypony, esspecially their leader. So she had created a magical barrier where they were protected from the wolves and invisible to them. But Princess Twilight even tried to find more solutions from their wolf problem. But she also found out their biggest problem was the autumn that's coming soon and can be a major problem for the barrier.  
May tried to sneak away from the crowd. It goes as planned as always, but unfortunately she was soon discovered by a peach-colored earth pony. Her name is Apple Lily and was May's very best friend. She even asked her, where she was going. But May hesitated and stared at her friend.  
"Oh, you're up to something, aren´t you?" Lily said very suspiciously. But May denied it. Then, her other friend, Dusty (a nickname of Diamond Dust) showed up and asked Lily what they were talking about. "May was going somewhere else." she explained to him. Dusty asked her why. But May can´t do nothing but telling the truth (with a bit of lie, but was truthful) that she´ll meet her friend at Breezy Patch.

 **"Breezy Patch!"** Dusty and Lily shouted in shock.

Dusty reminded her that it was the same patch, where a wolf chased poor little Candy and was almost eaten. "You know what it called now? Lunch Patch!" Dusty ended with a serious expression.  
He told her that it is dangerous to go alone and not to break Twilight's rules. But May suggested that it was an important plan for her to meet her friend. But when Dusty asked her who her mysterious friend is, May couldn´t tell him that her secret friend was a draconequess (although she really hates lying to her friends). But Lily gave her a mischivious look and asked her if she´s seeing him alot, but May hesitated.  
Dusty suggested that they should come for her safety, but May declined the offer until her grandmother showed up. "May dear, they’re right. You have my permission, but take your friends with you," she said with worried look. May tried to convince her otherwise, but her grandmother shushed at her. She reminded her that she promised to take care of her and that she would have fail her mother and fall in despair by losing her.  
"So please May. Take Dusty with you. It's for your own good." She concluded concretely. "Yes grandmother..." May responded quietly.  
She knew her grandmother tried to protect her, but with her secret, it can be very difficult. Dusty has already decided to come along, and so does Lily too. May's grandmother tells them to take care of her granddaughter, who Dusty with a loyal face holds his promise.

Dusty, Lily and May galopered to Breezy Patch, which was only 5 miles from here. Dusty proclaimed himself for taking many classes in protection and knowledge about wolves. But May didn´t listen to him and seemed quite depressed. She feared that if they discovers her secret, there would be major consequences.  
"Oh come on May, your friend can´t be that bad..." Dusty implied, who noticed her sigh almost a couple of times. May didn´t say anything and looked down while Dusty said again that there may be danger around them and that they must stick together until they reached the patch.  
In the meantime, the red draconequess had just arrived at Breezy Patch and was waiting for his friend. Then, he noticed three figures from the small hill. He could see that his friend was down there, but the other two was unknown to him.

"You know, May. I have read one of Princess Twilight's books that there is a rare bush with dark yellow flowers that was called "Stinky Bush," he heard the purple-maned and weird-looking unicorn telling to his friend down there. He heard him say they can hide in there before her friend (the draconequess) arrives.

"Because... No wolves can smell us, right?" says the peach-colored pony.

"See May! Lily knows what I'm talking about." He heard from the unicorn.

He immediately discovered that they were coming to his spot and hurried to hide, but the only place he could hide, was the smelly bush.  
May and her friends had already reached Breezy Patch, but luckily there was no sight of the draconequess, which she was relieved and worried at the same time.  
"Looks like he's not here yet?" Dusty said and she chuckled by nervousness. Then something shook in the bush. She quickly looked and sees the draconequess was hiding. She was then interrupted by Dusty, who asked her if something was wrong. She stuttered no with a nervous tone and backs a bit off. Dusty started again to talk his opinion about wolves and how disgusting they can be. "I have seen some of them after they came here!" he said completely confident and then began to tell how their eyes were completely creepy to look at, and how unaccompanied their mouth are or how their wet snouts feels like slimy snails. May didn´t listen and watches carefully at the bush. But she noticed that her strange friend was not at all satisfied with what he hears. He wrinkled his eyebrows by the insults. Sure the wolves were not completely hygienic or have good manners, but they were not so bad when he met them.  
" _I'll show you how "scary" they can be!_ " he thought angrily and howled. Dusty and Lily were a bit frightened, but Dusty makes a superficial fart noise.  
He told everypony, that he will kick their behinds when they're coming near them. He started kicking from side to side, but was very careful not hitting Lily or May. He even tried to impress May to prove that he´s not afraid of anything.  
"If I see a wolf coming here, he can have one on his head and then one of these!" Dusty pluckes completely confidently.  
May got shocked when he back-kicked the bush and even hit the draconequess's forehead. Dusty stopped and seemed quite confusing by what he was hitting. May seemed worried. The draconequess growled in pain and anger at the same time. Then he jumped up from the bush in the shape of a wolf and roared at Dusty. Dusty screamed out of fear and ran off. Lily followed him and shouted for help.  
May was the only one left behind. And the draconequess rubbed softly on his forehead and he even asked her if friends ever do like that.  
"I´m terribly sorry, but Dusty didn´t do it on purpose, honest." she apologized, but the draconequess was okay with that and thinks they seems okay enough. "But it seems like I scared them," he implied, causing May to giggle at Dusty's expression. But she explained to him that her grandmother suggested that her friends should come along and she didn´t know what to do. But then she reminded herself of somthing important, "Oh yeah, I'm always forgetting it. My name is Maybeth, but everypony calls me May."  
"May..." the draconequess mumbled surprised and said that it was a nice name. May was a bit touched by his words. He also regrets that he didn´t introduce himself before. "Anyway, my name is Anubis."  
May seems surprised and liked his name. It seemed quite funny that they haven´t introduced their names until now. But they immediately walked into the woods to reach the great lake, as Anubis mentioned before.  
"I hope Dusty and Lily weren´t too worried, but can you imagine how their faces would be if they knew, I was friends with a carnivorous draconequess," May chuckled by the thought of their faces. "Then I guess, we're in the same situation," Anubis said a bit down and telling her that he couldn't tell his mother _or_ the wolfpack that he was friends with a pony. But it's not like he was hiding from his mother, he just wanted to tell her in the right moment.  
"Then I guess we have to keep it as a secret," May suggested with a confident smile. But Anubis actually admits that sometimes it makes him nervous, but even asked her if it's okay for her to be friends with him. She giggled like it was a joke. But she told him that she doesn't care about looks or species and will always be his friend, no matter what. But she asked him if he's comfortable enough to be friends with her. He replied that he does, but they had to make sure that their friendship remains a secret. May knows that, but she was just glad that she could spend more time on her new best friend. They chuckled, but they had to reach the lake before sunset.

* * *

_**Later that day...** _

Dusty and Lily suddenly returns to Breezy Patch and stood completely silent behind a tree to see if the coast was ready.  
"Dusty, your nutskull! Why did you ran off and leave May behind!" Lily scolded at Dusty, but he denied it and said that she just stood there like it was nothing. But Lily reminded him that he said he wasn't afraid of anything. Dusty knows, but got a flashback of the wolf's big mouth. "Didn´t you see how sharp its teeth was!"  
Lily groaned annoyed and told him, that he promised May's grandmother to keep her safe. "I know! What are we gonna do?!" Dusty whines in panic. "We? What are **you** gonna do about it!" Lily responded in an annoyed tone. She later discovered that she saw May galloping down the patch. Dusty seemed surprised by seeing her, but Lily was just happy to see her.  
"May! You're okay!" Dusty shouted and was overwhelming happy to see her. But May told them, she's okay but even took a quick glance behind her...


	4. A Foggy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anubis wanted to surprise May this afternoon. He just hopes his plan wouldn’t fail...

It has been 2 months since May and Anubis have sworn to keep their secret. They have done all they could to keep their friendship forever.   
There are times, where they almost got caught in unfortunate times, but actually improved from being caught. But right now, they decides to now use gems (as Anubis found in a secret mountain cave ) as signals by using sunlight. They´ve learned each other how to use their own signs as messages and how to navigate the sun. But since then, it has been a great deal for them and their agreements got better.

In a beautiful summer day, Anubis collects all gems and puts them in a row. He has written a sign on the ground and navigates the sun's direction. Luckily however, the sun shines precisely on Anubis's mountain, so it shines straight on the large rock opposite him.  
The sunlight clearly shone so bright, that May could see it from the distant. She sat on a small hill, where only she knew and nobody else. She reads the message and smiled after she read that their next meeting would be Crumbling Hills.  
Anubis waited patiently for May's message, but then he heard a noise from the bottom.

_"Anubis! Are you up there?"._

It was his mother who called after him. She said she has taken some apple pie, which was his favorite. Anubis kicked the gems and tumbled around, so his mother would not to see what he was doing. His mother just stared in confusion.  
"Just practicing my climbing skills, be right there!" he said a bit breathless. His mother looked a bit skeptical, but nodded and went down. Anubis breathed eased and turned around to watch the message May sent. He smiled and thought that he was looking forward to seeing his best friend again. _"Crumblling Hills, it is."_  
May returned home and packed her basket filled with lunch, so she and Anubis could have a peaceful picnic. She told her grandmother that she´ll be leaving now. She galloped with a happily smile through the woods.  
Meanwhile, Anubis was sitting next to his mother eating apple pie. There was very quiet in the cave. He opens his mouth to break the silence, but hesitated again. He looked at his mother eating the pie with a slow pace. He thought that he need to say it and asked straight to his mother, "Mom... When can we visit Ponyville?"  
His mother stopped taking a bite and stared at her son. Her stare looked pretty strange. But then she replied, "I really wish I could take you there, but... It's probably not the best time right now..."  
Anubis's hopeful smile faded. He wasn´t surprised to hear that, but he looked quite disappointed when his mother always said the same excuse. It was really annoying, but he understands why. He was not ready to see the world yet.   
"I understand..." Anubis said a bit sad and continues to eat his pie. His mother looked at him with a sad look. She would like to encourage him by saying that she promises it next time. Anubis nodded, but knew it would be the same over and over again.   
As his mother took her backpack and was about to leave the cave, she asked her son if there was something he needs, before she returned home. But he politely declines her offer and just says he's keeping on his climbing skills. His mother hesitated and left the cave. Anubis checked, if his mother had gone and luckily there was no view of her, so he took the pie into his mouth and spurted immediately.  
May was almost advancing to Crumbling Hills. She checked her lunch basket and everything was in there. She smiled by herself at the thought of the picnic. But then she saw something that was really unexpected. She saw her friends and a couple of ponies she knows from the village. Unluckily she got caught by Jewel who called her over. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she asks to them, as she tried her best to hide the basket. Apple Lily replied that not just them but everypony are here too. She pointed at others and explained to her, that since wolves never their new hiding place, they can have fun whatever they want. She even questioned about May´s basket. She glanced panicking and didn´t really know what to do.  
Meanwhile, Anubis are still in the woods. He walks east where Crumbling Hills were. He wondered a bit over what lunch he and his sweet friend will eat. He also thought about their blooming friendship and their moments together. He smiled by the thought of May, but laughed when he thought about the day he surprised her, everytime they meets and scared her. She became so frightened that she got angry.  
But then he heard something familiar. Someone very loudmouthed to listen to. "Hey you! I've been looking for you everywhere!" says a growling and shaggy voice from a wolf. "B-Boris!" he said a bit frightened by his call. Boris is the dark gray wolf with a mohawk on his head. He´s Aaron's (the alpha) right paw of the pack and the best of them all.

"Aaron wanted to talk with us!" Boris said.

Anubis stiffened. What would Aaron want now? He stared annoyed at Boris and told him that he had other plans, but Boris convinced him to follow with him. "It's very important.".   
Anubis sighed and has no choice but to accompany him back to the cave. He just hopes that May will not be worried. While they were about to walk back to the west coast of the mountain, Boris has been blabbering about his many hunt as young, even his first hunt, where he caught his first duck. Anubis rulled his eyes in a annoying state, but luckily it all stopped when they saw the sight of a large black wolf by the egde, who happens to be Aaron.  
Aaron had already gathered the wolves to inform about his plan to hunt for food before winter. "As you already know, we only have 3 months till fall, so we have to use another strategies with our hunting...".   
As Aaron continued talking, Anubis trembled nervously. He really hopes Aaron will be done soon with his meeting, so he could hurry back to Crumbling Hills to meet May again. Fortunately, Boris hasn´t noticed it, so he tries his best to hide his nervousness.   
But something caught his attention when Aaron said something that was a shock to him; "... Today, we´re going to Crumbling Hills to hunt there...".   
"What the!" Anubis thought completely stunned. Did he just mention Crumbling Hills? It can´t be right! Then Boris asked Aaron why this area, since nobody's coming there. Aaron chuckled when he replied; "I had watched those critters all summer. They had already found a hideaway on the east coast of the hill where they can eat grass in peace and quiet. They think we wouldn´t find them there, not even their ridiculous magic would protect them".   
The wolves listend patiantly, but Anubis seems terrified as Aaron continues, "... They don´t know, we would be there so it's perfect for us to take them down. Now Boris, do you understand my plan now?". Boris understood the plan and thought his plan was brilliant. He even apologizes him for doubting him. "So how should we do with our new hunt?" he asked. Aaron replied that they still uses the same strategy on their new hunt. But he gave Boris a special task. "Boris, I want you to find a special and delicious meat for my mate. You know how she likes it. Bring it back to me and you would be very-well rewarded". Boris made a laugh by joy. Then Aaron told Abel and Kain (the two wolf brothers) to surround the area and not letting any of them escapes. They nodded with a big smile.   
"... And for the rest of you is the same, do not disappoint me and let this hunt be successful!" he proudly concluded to his comrades and they shouted a proud yes.  
The meeting was already over and the wolves were ready for hunting. Except Anubis, who looked shocked after the news, "Oh no... I gotta get her out of there." he thought and followed the wolves to Crumbling Hills.

* * *

Meanwhile later...

May almost climbed to the top, away from her friends. Although she doesn´t like to leave her friends behind and even lies to them, they still wouldn´t understand her and mustn't know about Anubis. She was wondering where Anubis is now and wanted to call him.

**"AAAAANUUBISSSSS!"**

She noticed that she called too loud and closed her mouth, "I should be more careful!" she thought worried. But she thought what Anubis said to her the other day.

_"If you're in danger, just call my name. And no matter how far I am, I'll always be there and protect you. Then I'll show them my rage, RRROAAARRRRR!"_

"He looks pretty funny with that face..." May chuckled to herself. The fog became thicker than expected. Aaron and his pack was in the surrounding area. They were looking everywhere but couldn´t see through the fog. Not even their smell, they could sniff around to the ponies.   
Luckily, May was hiding under a rock and keeps her breathing for not being caught. She heard something coming. Aaron stood over the rock which was May's hideout and smelled a bit. He was then interrupted by Anubis. He said, "Aaron, I don´t   
think..." but Aaron shushed at him and told him to shut up, "Will you stop being so loud, your stupid creature, there's a pony around us."   
Anubis looked surprised, "Could it be... ". He hurried to distract Aaron by informing him that he found some ponies by the south coast, "... Yeah... Some delicious meat, for your mate."   
Aaron smiled satisfactorily, "Well done, Anubis. I always knew you ' ll find better meats than anybody". He then asked him to keep looking before he left his spot. "No problem." Anubis said confidently. He turned around to see if May was unharmed, but frozed when he saw Boris sneaking behind her. He don´t know what to do and just stared at them. May were relieved to see Anubis again, but questioning why he just stood there. Hun then turend around and saw a wolf opening its jaw and was just about to eat her.   
Anubis quickly looked around. He saw a huge boulder, so he hurried up at the gap and pushed it. Although it was very heavy, he was strong enough to let it fall down. Boris saw the boulder and hurried to evade it. He breathed relieved not to get flat. But he immediately realizes that the little unicorn had disappeared. May was on the back of Anubis in the form of a regular pony and fled from Boris. Meanwhile, the other ponies fled from the wolves, who were already starting to hunt them down. May and Anubis hid behind a large rock until the coast was clear and they fled away from the place.

Later then. Up along the cliff, Anubis and May sat in a secret cave with a big rock as a door. "Don´t worry, no one has ever found or knew this place, but me." he said, breathing easily out of this madness. He then said with a apologitic expression that he´s sorry that he wasn´t there as soon as possible. He didn´t think it would be that foggy. But May thanked him for saving her from that wolf. She would be gone, if he wasn´t there. "I have no choice really..." he said with a little smile.   
But May reminded him that grass eaters like ponies and meat eaters like wolves cannot be friends at all, as she said, "...Eating me would be the only option". But Anubis stared at her with a smile and said, "Eat you? Just like that?!". He chuckled, but told her that maybe wolves might only see her as food. But he scratched his neck slightly when he said, "... But I think I like you better as a friend". May seems surprised, but smiled happily. "Thank you..." was the only thing she could say.   
They sat inside the cave until it almost got dark and the fog was dimming. Anubis told her that she could go home now, but May noticed the sad expression on him. "Is there something wrong? You seem disappointed." May finally said. Anubis noticed her worried face and just answered her question, "Actually yes... The only reason, I invited you here, was to see the full moon tonight". "The full moon?" May whimpered questionable. Anubis explained to her, this cave they were in, was his hideout. And every night he comes here to see the full moon to relieve the stress or just being alone. But because of the fog, it had ruined his expectations of sharing his very first best friend his interest.   
May didn´t say anything but looked completely speechless at him. She had never thought, he did everything for her. Even though they were disturbed, it ended up very well. She thanked him for sharing his joy with her and then saying, "...But even if we aren´t going to see the full moon, I'm happy. When I'm with you."   
Anubis was completely surprised, but felt very approciated by her words, "May... Did you really mean it?" as it came out of his mouth. "Absolutely." she said with a smile. Then she stared at the shiny moonlight and said, "You know, we could stay here if you want to... It's already nighttime and... I told my grandmother I'll stay overnight with a friend...". "Oh... Okay..." Anubis said a bit hesitating.   
They found a comfortable spot to sleep on, but smiled at each other and said goodnight to each other before falling asleep. But they couldn´t help smile, especially Anubis dreaming about the full moon with May, his very best friend next to him...


	5. A Rainy Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that their secret is revealed, how are they gonna find a solution to this new problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Just wanna let you know that I’m posting a few chapters first. And I can rewrite it later. :)

After the terrible episode from Crumbling Hills, the other ponies escaped from the wolves and were safe in their town. But most of them didn´t make it out.  
Princess Twilight heard about the news and decided to arrange a meeting with the princesses again. While she was gone, Dusty and the other ponies(most of them were royal guards sended by Princess Celestia) went out to Everfree Forest to patrol, if some wolves were still around. Luckily there was no one, so they finally takes a break from all the chaos.  
Then, they heard someone shouting from the distance. Dusty and the others followed the sound and when they found it, they saw a gray-blue pony. It was Sleepyhead, who usually takes naps all day, but this time he was frigtening.

"Sleepy, what happened to you?!" someone asked him very worried.

Sleepy told them all about their friends were already taken by those horrible wolves, but some of them were still alive, but wounded like Sleepyhead with his soft hindleg. Dusty asked one of the stallions to get help, but Sleepyhead interrupted them when he was about to tell about the worst thing he ever experienced, "As I flew, I saw some strange creature with a scalloped tail and a head like a pony. I-I also saw a helpless pony soon be eaten by a wolf until it was rescued and it carried her away when it took form like one of us! And the worst part is that it seemed that they were very close... as if they knew each other!"  
It came as a shock to them. A pony was saved by an unknown being if it could be with the wolf flock. Some finds it pretty shocking, but some finds it really creepy, but Sleepyhead had more to add, "There's also one thing. The pony that was with that beast. I recognized her! I swear it was May!"  
"May!?" Dusty said very loudly so that everyone could hear him. The other ponies. "That's horrible!" The guard said in a disgust. But somepony reminded them that May had been gone recently. "Hey Dusty, have you seen May recently?" a tall plum red pony asked. But Dusty hesitated until he said something, "You know, I haven´t seen her since yesterday." Still, They couldn´t believe in their own ears that May would betray them. But Sleepyhead just wanted to forget all about it.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Blacksmoke Mountain.**

Aaron's pack had already left without food. Boris and his companions sat at their usual spot and complained about the terrible hunting.

_"What a cheep! Yesterdays hunt was terrible!"_   
_"Yeah, you can barely see anything in that fog!_

But Boris mostly complained about the fact that he didn´t catch the special pony, but then he heard a furious bark from their leader. "Where the hell is Anubis?!".  
Boris hurried to move and sit by his pal. "Well Aaron, we hadn´t seen him since we went hunting." Boris said a bit scared. But Aaron wasn´t happy with that answer, "Boris, you were the last to see him disappear, weren´t you?". Boris replied that he did. But he also told him something that was completely unexpected to him, "You know, I saw something weird, and I'm probably just seeing things... But I saw a another pony, that looks just like him, saving that little pony... ". Aaron growled in anger, "Anubis betrayed us." There is no other creatures than him, who can shapeshift like that. Bring him here, the traitor must be punish! "  
Boris and his comrades were a bit terrified when Aaron gets angry. "But Aaron, we did what we could, but we don´t know where he is." he said. But Aaron didn´t care and asked them to get up their tails and find him quickly.

Later on, May was already at home and helped her grandmother with the store. But then, they were called by a messenger. May seemed quite confused, but followed anyway. They were on their way to a small hill where other ponies were there, including Dusty and Lily. She also noted that Princess Twilight Sparkle was there too and seems very seriously. She stood in the middle of the circle, while her grandma stood next to Lily completely confused. May chuckled very awkwardly and asked them what she was called here. Twilight hesitated, but finally said what she would say, "May... I've just heard rumors that you... were with a meateater."  
May glowed completely frightened. Where in Equestria did she know? She had never told anyone about her secret. While Princess Twilight talked about while the others were hurt and got eaten, she escaped with that creature instead of helping them, but she didn´t listen a word from her, but felt completely shameful.

"Is it true? Did that happen ?!" Lily said very demanding and looked directly at May. "The only way I believe it, if you say it for yourself!"

May admitted herself that there is no secret anymore, so she had to come clean for her best friend, "Sorry, but... It's true...". It came as a shocking surprise to them, especially her grandmother. But Dusty seems very angry when he said with an angry tone, "Oh great. I get it now. The wolf... back at the Breezy Patch, it was the same beast who was in disguise, right?! Lily and I were so relieved, when we thought you escaped from him, but now you´re telling us that this was the friend, you were meeting?!"  
May stayed queit, but Twilight demanded her to speak up with a serious tone until May finally said something, "Well... He's actually a draconequess. And he may not seem like Lord Discord... but he's actually a good friend...". But these words weren´t enough to make ponies happy to hear.

"Are you kidding me?!" the royal guard said in disgust.

"May... What were you thinking? " Sleepyhead said terrified.

"Meateaters like these wolves were nothing but troubles, May" reminded a female pony and everything turns into a discussion around her which she couldn´t handle.

But Princess Twilight stopped the panic so she could talk. "...I don´t know how it all started, but your actions are very unacceptable and a big danger to us!". When she reminded May that two different animals can´t get along because of natural orders or what if the young draconequess that May was friends with, could be an ally and a spy for the wolves.   
Then Dusty stepped up and agreed with the princess. He bent down his neck and bit a pile of grass, and raised it up as a demonstration, "See May, it's only grass and that´s it. No matter how much we tried to be friends with them, they are nothing but food!" he said with a angry frown.   
May thinks it wasn't the same but understands what he meant. "But he's... very different... " May mumbled completely sadly, which made Dusty completely offended, "Grow up May! Don't you see, he's fooling you!".   
Princess Twilight agreed with Dusty and said, "Think about what will happen to us if the barrier's magic was abolished? What will happen to the weak and the small foals if the wolves found out that our village had been here the whole time? The wolves will see us nothing but food and terrorize our village if we don't do something."  
She, on the other hoove, forbids May to leave the village and asked her to stay in her home, while she returns to Canterlot to hold a serious attendance meeting with the princesses. When she left the meeting, the other ponies stared emptily at May. She immediately knew that there was no secret anymore and left the crowd with her disappointed grandmother by her side...

And speaking of Anubis; His situation was problematic too. He wanted to have a snack before he could go home, but instead he was already found by Boris with a hard expression. He asked him to come in a rude manner and Anubis followed him without question.   
They reached to their territory, he noticed that something was wrong and the eyes of other wolves stared vile at him. He also saw Aaron seem angry whil saying, "Now Anubis, do you know why you're here?!". He stared confused and answered no. He even asked him what's going on, but Boris just got impatient and shouted at him, " Oh give up, Anubis! You know exactly why you are here!". He moved a bit, so Anubis felt an awkward moment between them and muttered, "You betrayed us all. Not only that, you even tried to help that little horse to escape!"  
As he retrieves, Aaron demanded if everything was true. Anubis hesitated with a nervous expression. He couldn't tell the truth, but Boris asked him to spit it out, so he had no choice but to say it. "Actually... that pony I saves, was my friend."   
The wolves were shocked and muttered to each other. Boris grew pretty impatient and snapped at him with anger, "You idiot! How can you be so stupid over a simple thing! THE. PONIES. ARE. FOR. EATING !!! ". Cain agreed with him. He reminded Anubis that any animals such as rabbits, birds and all living are just food for them.

"If you just go and just make friends with them, what would you eat to survive?" he concluded logically.

"That's right." Abel strongly agreed with his brother.

But Anubis wasn't completely convinced with their point of view on the ponies, "But Aaron, you see... It's just one pony, I was friends with. It doesn't mean, I'm friends with all of them." he said sensibly, which was true. May was really his only friend and probably only her, he would rather be with.  
"That's one pony too many!" Boris included concretely and even talked about the consequences of how it would happen if he became friends with that pony. "Think about it, Anubis, she could spoil us! If you start talking about the strategies and plans over our hunting and places we goes, she could warn her fellows with all the informations. And thanks to you, we would starve to death!". Anubis was a bit scared but convinced him that he would never do that and they never talked about it.  
"Cut the crap!!" Boris shouted in anger. "You still don't get it, do you?! You've been used by her! She pretended to be your friend so she could protect her friends."   
"But..." he hesitated, but Boris sighed annoying and explained to him, "Listen Anubis... Do you honestly think that a carnivore like us and a useless herbivore like them could be friends? When we kill and eat those, she loved and cared?!"  
Anubis said nothing and looked completely speechless. But Aaron interrupted the embarrassing silence and allowed him to return to his cave, but never leave his spot until he figured a punishment for him! Anubis understood his comand and left the pack with concern in his mind...

* * *

**Later that night**...

After their secrets were revealed, May took a little stroll and found a place where she sat by a tree as her back's support. "It's all true..." she thought completely stunned. She thought a lot about everything, even what Anubis said earlier, when they first met;

_"He said his favorite place was Clover Valley... Because my friends and I were hanging there..."_

She wouldn't be surprised if he had tasted a pony before, but she really wants to believe him that he hadn't eat a pony in his whole life. She sighed after learning AND knew it all the time until she heard his grandmother, "Why are you up late, dear?" her grandma asked worried.   
"I couldn't sleep grandma," she replied. She followed her grandmother's movement and saw her sat beside her, "Perhaps it's for the best. What I have to say is very important," she said quietly. May stared at her when she said, "I know you don't remember, but it's about your mother."   
May's glance sparked of surprise. She had never thought about it and asked her grandmother even why she wants talk about it. Her grandmother stared quietly at the dark sky, even saying that her mother was a wonderful pony and was loved by others. She also mentioned that she loved May more than her love for nature.   
"But she died..." she reminded herself and thought about her childhood, which she never got. She asked her grandmother what happened to her. But she hesitated by mention it.   
"I didn't want to tell you this... But I guess you're old enough to know the truth..." she said a bit worried. She stopped for a moment until she finally said something that was too hard for her to tell, "Not long after you turn three, you and your mother were attacked by wolves."   
May looked at her in shock. She had always known that something terrible had happened that day, but couldn't remember it. "That's horrible," was the only thing she said. "Ah, yes indeed... But your mother, she was the most bravest one that nopony ever dared..." she said a bit shacky, but continued to get a hold, "... She even tored one of the wolves' ear, distracting them enough to keep you safe. But she faced her fate and died in their filthy claws."  
Her grandmother sighed with relief, but May trembled and looked really shocked at her, "I see... So that's how it happend..." she thought to herself, when a tear trembled gently on her cheek.

Anubis sat inside his cave and looked up at the stars. He took a branch and chewed it, but apparently he's still hungry. He thought earlier about what his mother said;

"Sooner or later, the others will find out that you are the creature who cooperated with the wolves, so we must escape tomorrow."

"Mother... Why do we have to leave? Can't we just make us invisible like before? It had worked before."

"Maybe. But they will just find us no matter what! So we have to leave!"

He don't know what is worst. Flee from his home and never see his friend again or been taken hostage and be punished? He doesn't know what to do than to wait for the worst ...

Then, it was already morning. The sun was about to get up. May woke up with sleeping bags in her eyes. She saw four figures in the misty dew. She immediately knew that it was the princesses and was already prepared for her punishment. They stopped and stood in front of her. But Princess Celestia stepped forward and looked down at May.

"You must be May..." she said with a kind voice.

May nodded and bowed politely while the Grand Princess said, "... I've heard many stories about you and the problems you caused. Is it true?"  
May nodded and said everything she said, was true. Celestia gave her a smile, while the two princess' and the tall elder draconequess stared seriously at her.   
"That's the one who causes all the trouble for those pesky dogs and another kind of me? That's too ridiculous to laugh about!" laughed the draconequss. But Twilight and Luna didn't laugh with him, Celestia gave him a disapproved glare, "That's enough Discord! Don't make it differcult for her. She's been through a lot!" she scolded at him, which surprised May. Discord apologizes and lets her continue. Celestia cleaned her throat and had come to what she was about to say.   
"As you know, I have come to the conclusion of on your punishment. But I've already changed my mind... I've decided to let you meet your friend again...". May was shocked by what she heard. "Really!?". "Yes. I believe that your friend is harmless, but he can be threat for us, since he possibly was an ally for the wolves," she said with a worried frown.  
"He attended to use you, so now we have to use him. I want you to get all the informations about the wolves' strategies and their hunting plans so we can be prepared next time". May trembled with a worried and scared look. But the princess smiled gently and explained to her that she will not force her to choose, but reminded her that whatever choice she made, everything would not be the same.   
"... That's what I offer you. Now May... What´s gonna be?" she questioned. May closed her eyes and breathed calmly until she opened and looked bravely at the Grand Princess, _"I understand... I know what to do..."_

Meanwhile, Anubis was trying to sleep but couldn´t. He then woke up exactly, where the wolves already arrived to his cave. "Morning Anubis, I hope you've got some good rest." said Aaron, who seems very nice.   
Anubis just stared at him with tired eyes. Boris then said what Aaron had decided for his punishment as he smirked. "What's that?" Anubis asked tired. Aaron says directly that his punishment for this crime... is execution.   
Anubis jumped out of shock and backed quickly. Does he say that they will kill him?! He don´t know what to do and the only thing he can think of is May and his mother.   
But Aaron had come to the conclusion that he would give him a second chance, since he was one of the best hunters he ever had. "So, therefore, I had a favor for you... I want you to meet your friend again and get informations from her," he said with a sly smirk. Anubis hesitated. But Boris smiled and just said like it was good news, "Did you hear that, Anubis. It's your chance to show Aaron your trust again. All you have to do is ask to your little friend for informations like where they usually goes or where their secret place is. In that way, you can have your spot again."  
Aaron also explained to him that if he could accomplish it, he would be acquitted from his punishment, but if he tries to trick them, they will be no mercy. Or worse, running away and they will chase him to no end. "Yes... I understand..." mumbled Anubis scared. Aaron and Boris smirked into a small laugh.

It was already afternoon, but it got pretty cloudy than usual. At the small hill, Anubis was the first to arrive at their meeting place as he and May had agreed. May came afterwards and apologize for being late. "It's okay... I just got here..." he muttered a bit sad.   
It got a nit awkward between them, until May asked him what he wanna do today. "I don´t know..." he responded a bit hesitant, but then suggested that they could go for a walk by the river and chuckled nervously. May thought it might be a good idea and chuckled too. They went down to the river not far from here, but they were not alone. The other ponies stood over them and watched over them. May looked worried and looked at their eyes as she couldn´t described at all.  
As they were looking down to them, the ponies seems to be very concern about if May can handle the task. "This better works. I hope pulls if off," Dusty said very sure. "Indeed..." said Celestia and seem more concernd to May than others, "... Her and our lives depended on it. We can only hope, that she succeed". "I hope you´re right, sister..." her sister, Luna said in doubt. But May´s grandmother couldn´t believe how she could let her get into this mess.  
Over the other side of the river, the wolves were hiding behind some bushes and kept an eye on them. But Aaron seems to be angry at them, "That traitor. How can he go on and be friends with those grasseaters. It really makes me sick!" he scoffed angrily.   
"But Aaron, think about it. If Anubis pulls it off, we can have all the meat we could eat," Boris said in joy. "Yes... I'm looking forward to it too..." he said and told Boris that when he gets one of these ponies, he will slaughter them all!   
"Oh shush now Aaron." Boris whispered gently to the alpha, "You'll get many as you want. Just be patient and then...". "Boris! Shut up!" Aaron shouted impatiently, Boris kept quietly and watched Anubis and May.   
They walked alongside the river, but then it started to pour. It also began to thunder so that they were frightened and it rained heavily. "This is terrible!" he shouted. He soon discovered some rock that looked like a small cave. He shouts loudly to May that they can seek shelter over there. May looked over the cave and told him to lead the way. They ran while the wolves followed them.   
They reached a short cut over the river, "It's probably slippery, so be careful," he warns to May. They jumped from stone to stone. May tried to be very careful, but luckily, Anubis was there to help her. But when they were just about to jump again, it began to thunder again and they became so frightened that May lost her balance and slipped down to the river. Anubis just managed to grab her, but the riverstream was very strong that Anubis barely had a grib on her. He had to pull her up to the shore, "I'm stuck!" she shouted, but Anubis kept pulling without giving up. He was strong enough to save her and they stumbled safely on the small stone.   
"Geez May, you really need to be very careful where you´re going, otherwise I had to save you all the time..." he panted excausting. But May just smiled and thanked him for saving her. The rain finally settled down, they sat and stared awkwardly at each other, but Anubis seemed guilty of everything and had to tell May the truth;

"Listen May... I have a confession. The wolves... They wanted me to trick you to get information out of you and I have no choice but doing so. But I... the idea of deciving makes me feel so ashamed, I just couldn´t!"

May stared at him with an impressive expression, that he was brave enough to tell her despite the wolves´ request. So she also told him that her flock did the same but couldn´t decive her best friend. They looked at each other for a moment, but Anubis expressed that he couldn´t ask a better secret friend than her. "Me too Anu..." May said, "I mean it..."  
"But I don´t think we can call our friendship a secret anymore..." she said a bit disappointed. Anubis noticed the crowd around them, "You´re right. And everything just got worsened." he said worried.   
May asked him what they´re gonna do now, but Anubis told her that there's no escape here and they have to do what they were told. "There is one way out of here, Anu..." she said quietly when she said the last part, "... All you have to do is eat me..."   
Anubis seems a bit shock, but chuckled instead, "Or maybe you can eat me.", which made May chuckle too. "I wonder what the heck they were laughing about?!" Aaron said impatiently.   
Everything seems quiet around them, but then Anubis came up with a suggestion that might be a ticket out of here, "I was just thinking... We could run away. And find a new place, somewhere safe...". May seem to agree with that idea and said that she actually thought the same. She didn´t think, she could fit in with her kinds anymore.   
Anubis was relieved to hear that and said that he have a idea of how they can escapeescape. He stared at the river and May followed his gaze. They know what to do now and stood up. Aaron and the wolves looked quite confused but waited. "Promise you'll live so we can meet again, Anu..." she whispered to him. He said, "May... I promise."   
Everything quickly got quiet around them. The riverstream interrupted the silence and the calm weather didn´t drain much, except of the sound of thunder. Then the wolves and ponies were in shock, when they saw something, that might change their lives. May and Anubis jumped to the river and floating while they struggled to swim to safety, hoping they might find a safe place, away from troubles and live in peace for themselves...


	6. After the Snowstorm

Anubis woke up at the river. He has this weird feeling like he didn´t remember how he had ended here, even though he did. But then he thought about May and got up quickly to find her. He looked around and called her name, but there was no answer from her.  
"May... It's all my fault," he accused of messing up. "If it wasn´t for my stupid idea, none of this would have happened!".  
He cried by shame, until he heard a familiar voice shouting at him. "Anu... Anu! I'm over!". Anubis looked up and was relieved that she was unharmed.

The two friends walked through the forest where they could be safe. But they never thought they would see each other again, Anubis even thought when they were in that river, he thought it would have been out of them. But May couldn´t help but jump happily and how happy she was to see her friend.  
But Anubis stopped and pulled her to a bush. There were two ponies that shone like crystals by the sunlight against them, but they didn´t see them. He and May heard them having a conversation;

_"Have you heard that a pony has an affiliated relationship with a draconequess or whatever it is?" I had never heard of such a hybrid beyond you-know-who._

_"Yeah! I heard that they jumped into the river together."_

_"I can´t imagine that one of our kind would be friends with such a creature that eats another."_

_"Beats me..."_

The two friends sneaked through the bushes. It´s also best that they didn´t see them, if so, they would give the news and the wolves would hear that. Fortunately, the two crystal ponies disappeared, so May and Anubis can walk in peace from gossip.  
They walked until they reached a large meadow and on the horizon, a huge mountain with a lot of snow all over it. They looked surprised and Anubis commented that he didn´t expect to see that. He asked May, what she wants to do. She thought a bit, but said with a confident expression, "We´re crossing over the mountain."  
Anubis looked shockingly at her, "Are you sure?! My mother told me that the mountain is very dangerous!" he said completely surprised. But May just smiled and just said, "Why not. We have no other places to go and we can´t go back, right?". It's true what she says, but Anubis wasn´t sure about it. But May convinced him that there's probably a forest on the other side of the mountain.  
"Are you sure?" he asked a little bit nervous. "Yes..." she replied happily and even smiled by the thought, "Imagine, if there is a big forest, more greener than ever, where we can be together peacefully without jugdement... and maybe somepony would accept us for who we are."   
Anubis thinks that it would be wonderful, but he also explained that those mountains called _Frozen North_ is more dangerous to hike and it´s colder than winter, so no one dared to cross over. And those who tried, never came back. "I'm sure we can cross over it, right?" May said bravely to him. Anubis looked at the horizon and then implied; "... You're probably right... We have no other choice, do we? And I guess a new challenge wouldn´t hurt!".   
So they made their decision to try to cross over the mountain and see at the other side, where there probely would be a new place. A forest where they can live in peace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aaron and his wolfpack were still after them and they stopped up to a large meadow. They gathered in circles and Aaron gave them orders, "We splits up into two groups. Boris, you're heading east."   
"Yes sir!" Boris and his group answered with loyalty. Aaron then told them that his group are heading east west. Then he stared at them with fury and orders them with the most important goal; "When you find him... show him what we´re capable of. One mistake is ungrateful, but twice is unacceptable! So show him no mercy!"  
Boris nodded and said that they´re killing him, when they sees him. "And as for that little pony, he's protecting... She sure looks delicious..." he mumbled hungrily and licked his mouth. But Aaron forbade him and said with an angry growl, "... Bring her back to me alive! I have other plans with that little troublemaker. Understood!". The wolves shouted with a proud yes and scattered around the area...

As they continues to wander, May started to giggle and Anubis asked her what she was giggling about. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how wonderful it is, now we can be together forever," May said completely pleasingly. Anubis also agreed with her and said that he didn´t have to worry about those nasty wolves before they starts to wonder where he was. But he tried to hide his shame from leaving his mother behind, while May blabbers about their first adventure and being together is very fun. But Anubis reminded her that they were still being chased by Aaron, so they must be very careful and be wary. "Don´t worry about it, Anu. I'm keeping an eye out." she said confidently.

It's already afternoon, but also getting dark. Boris and his group had led and sniffed around in many hours. "I smell it from here... You cant be far away yet..." he said to the others. An omega wolf also found traces and said that they had already passed here. Their tracks were fresh and there was some pink hair on the grass.   
"Right. You're looking northward, I'll continue here." he ordered to the group of omega wolves and they scattered around the area again.   
Anubis and May had already reached a small forest. They hoped to a small lake to make sure that the wolves wouldn´t find their footsteps. They walked until they found a place, where they can rest till tomorrow. Luckily, there was a blackberry bush with smelly flowers, so it means that they were be safe.

* * *

Next morning, the sun was just about to get up and it´s almost dawn. The forest seemed very quiet, but Anubis was the only one who was already awake. In fact, he returned to their resting place, making sure not to wake May. He breathed lightly and dried bloodstains from his mouth.

"So tell me... How many did you eat tonight?"

Anubis got a shock to hear May's voice. How long had she been up? "Three field mouse and a rabbit, I guess..." he answered honestly.   
May didn´t turn her head back, but scolded him that while she was asleep, he went hunting at night. Anubis stared at her with frustration and complained with an aggressive tone that he couldn´t help but getting hungry all the time. And he did it for May's sake.

"I know you can´t help it, but... there are things, you just don´t like..." she said with cold eyes and was completely quiet.

Anubis got a bit frustrated and shouted, "What am I supposed to do about it!".

But then, they heard a twig got broken and blurred voices, "Hey. Did you just hear voices?" a wolf said from the distant. Boris and his group arrived to their hide-out, but they were already gone.   
"Search the area. They are here somewhere," Boris commended and they search around. May and Anubis hid behind the bushes and kept an eye on them. Then Abel, the dark brown wolf spotted something;

"Cain, look!"

"Huh? Did you find Anubis?"

"There's a beautiful flower over there!"

"Oh... Yeah, pretty..." Cain(the brown wolf) said a bit disappointed, but didn´t noticed that he was stepping on May's hoove. She was about screaming, but luckily Anubis hurried to close her mouth.   
Cain and his brother talked a moment before Abel said that he would try to look the other side. Finally, her hoove was finally realeased, but she couldn´ keep her scream inside, Anubis whispered to her that she had to keep it in. It took the attention of the brothers in which they stared for a long time on the bush, they´re been hden. Unfortunately, Anubis´s ears showed without his notice and the two brothers stuttered in shcok until they finally shouted:

 **"Boris! We found Anubis!"**.

It got the other wolves´s attention. The two friends hurried to get away of before the wolves could catch them. They ran and ran, but stopped to a cleft that to the other side of the forest.   
"Hey! Where did they go?!" they heard one of the wolves shouting. They could hear them coming closer and they have to act in a hurry.   
"May! Hop on my back!" he called, and May did as he said. She jumped on his back and hopped across the cleft, and landed on a tree trunk. Then Anubis jumped too and just grabbed May before the tree trunk rolled down. **"They're getting away!"** shouted Boris, but it was too late. He growled frustrated and commended his wolf group to retreat.

It's almost afternoon, May and Anubis walked up to a path, that leads to the mountain. May gave Anubis an apology for complaining about his food habit, but Anubis understood it very well. They climbed up a bit until they decided to take a break. They sat and admired the landscape of Equestria, especially the Crystal Empire.   
"I can see Canterlot on that mountain! So Ponyville had to be over there," May said completely astonished. Anubis pointed to Black Smoke Mountain and thought the world was so much smaller. "We used to live there, didn´t w?" May say a bit plain, which Anubis agreed with. Then, Anubis said something with a small grin, "Every day we will chase or being chased. Hiding or seek, it was such a pain."  
May laughed a bit, "You´re really funny sometimes. I haven´t thought that a meateater would say such things.". Anubis responded to her that she´s not the only one, and they started to laugh.   
"Anu, there's something I wanted to tell you," May said and Anubis asked her what it is. Then she said with a hearty smile, "I'm really glad I met you in that stormy night.". Anubis was a bit flattered and said that he was also happy to have met her.  
But then he asked her, if there is a emerald forest on the other side of the mountain, but May just replied that it would be there. She´s sure of it. Anubis then implied that it would be wonderful to live there. May nodded and mumbled that it´s only wonderful when he is there. Anunis blushed pretty red(slightly pink because of his coat) on his cheeks and smiled bashful.

It's about to be evening, but they walked on rocks without any break or food. But then it started to get chilly, so they must be close. May could feel the wind's cold breeze and sneezed. Anubis heard her and looked carefully at her. He also looked up when he noticed snowflakes. It seemed strange, but they almost reached to Frozen North. May also looked up and shook her body to refresh herself, and then she just walked up. Anubis followed her movements and stared admirable at her. "I'm sure, it would clear up tomorrow," said Anubis a bit encouraged, but May turned her head and smiled. She also hopes that the snows will clear a bit on their journey.   
But it didn´t go as they had hoped. It stormed heavily and the two friends fought to reached their goals. Unfortunately, May was exhausted and rested on the snow, and Anubis stopped to look after her. "May! Are you okay?!" he said worried and loud to outshout the storm. May tried to get up, but could not. She mumled to Anubis that she didn´t have enough energy to go on.   
Anubis immediately knew that they had to seek shelter from the storm. He found a perfect spot and started to dig a big hole. Then he carried May inside, but she lay completely lifeless and cold. He tried to hold her around his arms to give her warmth, but she´s still lifeless.

"Come on May. Please don´t leave me. We'll make it together, I promise you that!"

Then he heard a small moan and let go of her. He saw her eyes open slowly and breathed quite calmly. "May?" he whispered nervously. But she looked at him and thanked him for saving her. He stared at her for a while until he exclaimed and took her up to hug her. May did nothing but just smile happily.   
They had been sitting in shelter during the whole storm and it became much colder than they thought. Anubis sighed with crossed arms, but May tries to rest a little bit, but couldn´t. "I don´t think the storm would calm down..." she said a bit exhausted. "I think you´re right... May," Anubis replid agreeable. But then he started to stare intensely at May. She just lay there with tired eyes. He licked his mouth, but realized what he was doing. He shakes his head to make this thought go away, after that he notices may staring at him with doe eyes. "Anu. Do I... look delicious to you?" she asked him quietly. Anubis was startled by these word and told her, that he don´t think she looks delicious at all.   
"... I mean, you´re not bad-looking... uh.... I mean..." he stuttered nervously, but May said it´s okay. She also said to him that he hadn´t been eating in days and that she may not survive in this weather. But she smiled and said something unexpected:

"Anu... you got have live for both for us..."

Anubis stared at her with confusion. He asked her what she was talking about. But instead she claimed that she couldn't have any best friend than him and she was grateful for that. "If that's what you're thinking, I'm actually the one who's grateful for that". But May just stared emptily at him and said, "Anu... you´re a true friend. And I could never be more happy to have you as a part of me. And I could never imagine how my life will be, if I haven´t met somepony who understands me." she said with grateful tone. "What are you saying, May? There´s nothing to eat," he implied to her. But May still stared at him and implied; "It´s right here in front of you... aren´t I?".  
Anubis realized now what she meant and couldn´t believe that. " May, stop it! How could you even think, I will eat you!" he shouted, but his stomach started to rumble. May smiled with patient eyes, but Anubis denied it, and tried to make his stomach stop. He even punches himself, while May watches him struggling. Then he started to cry, "Forgive me... it just wouldn´t stop..." he cried ashamed. May also started to cry

"This is not fair... Why was we born differently? Why was I born a damned MONSTER!!!"

He cried and cried, while whimpering to himself, why he was born like that. But May with tears dripping, told him to look at her, which he did whil crying. "Answer me honestly, okay..." she said empathic to him, "... That night, we first met... What will you have done, if you knew I was a pony?"  
Anubis might be think of using a spell to make her forget that night, they met, but without hesitation, he responded; _"I would´ve eaten you..."_  
"See... it´s okay. Just pretend you never knew me like the first time... right..." she said quietly. Anubis just stared at her and even stated, that even though they have no chance of surviving and starving to death, none of this matters. He tried to dry his wet eyes, he just keeping, while he continues, "We will never see each other ever again. And we will never have a chance to see the moonrise... It really hurts to think about it..."  
A tear shed from May´s eye and she´s smiling happily, "I feel the same way..." she said. They sat in quiet, tears flowing on their cheeks. But May also reminded him, that even they may never survive or see each other again, but the most importing thing, he has to remember is their friendship and these times, they spent together, will never dissapear.  
Anubis seems to understand, what she meant, but it still hurts him to think of eaten her. But if that´s what she wants, he will honor her decision. He even tells her, that he will take a short walk. And when he comes back, he´ll pretend that he didn´t know her. He even imitates how he will react, "Oh look! A tasty pony. Just sitting there and waiting for me. Yum! What a treat!".  
May giggled a bit and even liked the idea. But she stopped and looked seriously on him, "Anubis... please take care yourself... and goodbye," she whimpered sadly. Anubis also said goodbye to her and left their small cave. May just stands there with sadness on her face. "Please make it quick...".

Anubis walked through the snowy ground and tried to clear his head, but couldn´t. "How could I ever eat my best friend?" he thought to himself. Then he started to dig in hope of finding some grass, but the snow was so cold, that he can´t feel his claws. Bu he kept digging undtil he was exhausted and freezing. "There´s no single grass growing here!" he said to himself. And it´s true, what he said, there is nothing growing on these mountains. There is no hope after all to save Mau. If only they could live on snow...  
Anubis kept walking, feeling hopeless. But then, he heard something from the distant. He runs to the edge on the snowy clift and watched through the dark horizon. He notices yellow glowing sparks, but he already knew who they were. It was Aaron and his pack running towards him. "How did they find us here?" he asked to himself. He wanted to stop them, but something holds him back, then he remembered what May said to him:

"Anu... you´re a true friend. And I could never be more grateful to have you as a part of me. And I could never imagine how my life will be, if I haven´t met somepony who understands me..."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "A true friend, huh..." he mumbled quietly. He soon realizes that he can´t simply let her die, if he don´t do something. He opened his eyes very intense and started to howl.   
Aaron´s pack stopped, when they heard the ego og a howl. "It´s him! Show no mercy!" Aaron said. Anubis started to run and jumped from the snowy clift. He was ready to attack those knuckleheads to protect his best friend. When he landed on some soft snow, he sprung up and started to run towards them. The wolves ran with full speed to reach Anubis and they started to bark, and even tried to bite him, but he took them down with on swing. They were fighting, but it stopped when Aaron showed up. Now there is a fight between Anubis and Aaron. They stared at each other in a second, before Aaron attacked him, where they fought a bit, until Aaron bit his neck and it bleed like never before. Anubis fell down defeated, Aaron waited like he expected him to get up, which he actually does. But Aaron growled and was about to attack again.  
Then, the snows form the moutain top started to crumble which turn into a avalanche. Aaron stopped right there and watches at the avalanche. His wolf pack and Anubis notices that too, but Anubis was qucikly enough to run. And then the wolves also started to run, but the avalanche was too fast that it drowned all the wolves and they dissapeared. AIt also took Anubis who tried his best to escape, but was too late.

**MAY!!!!!**

... Anu? May whimpered quietly, when she heard a loud noise outside the small cave. She also felt the ground rumbling, but wasn´t sure what happend...

Next morning, May tried to crawl out from the snow, but fell down on her back. She tried to call Anubis, but wasn´t around or even called back. She decided to wander through the mountain, but she already missed him. "I wonder where he is?" she thought worried.   
Then, she felt something a bit warm. It was a small breeze and it got warmer by every step, she takes. Then, she saw somthing, she never couldn´t believe it. There was another forest by the edge and it´s more greener than she imagined.   
"The emerald forest! It really was here!?" she said in joy and she tried to called Anubis out to let him know that she found it. Apparently, she didn´t get an call or sign from him, but it never stopped her to call out loud:

"Anubis! Come quick! I found the emerald forest! Hurry up, Anubis. It really existd!"


	7. A Full Moon Night

May was exploring the forest for a bit. Although it seems all nice here and no sight of any creatures around(except for critters), and everything around her is peaceful, but she can't shake this worrying feeling and wondering why Anubis wasn't coming.  
She survived the cold snowy mountain and she made it to the forest, so why does she still feel empty? Her eyes were tired and she felt a cold chill that moves slowly though her warm skin.  
"Where is you? Why didn't you come?" she thought to herself. She wishes, that she never have told him to eat her, and maybe they will be here together. She was already exhausting, even though she just got there. She decided to lie down on the grass and tried to rest.

"Grandma... Dusty... Lily... At least you have eachother. What's the point of going on, if you're gonna be alone..." she thought sadly. Appearently, she heard some birds tweeting scared, but they tweeted something, that took her attention:

**"A beast! There is a beast..."**

"Beast?" May whimpered curiously. The small bird tweeted that there is a strange beast in the meadow. After hearing that, May quickly got on her feets and ran so fast. "Anubis must be alive! It have to be him!" May said to herself as she ran though the woods into a open meadow, where she stopped on a small meadow hill. She panted exhausting, but still staring at the horizon.  
"Anubis?" she mumbled curiously. There is a small figure in the middle of the meadow. He seems familiar. And he actually look like Anubis. But she already recognizes him and called his name, while running towards him. The red draconequess heard her call and turns back. He saw May running, but seems confused.

"Huh? What's this" he asked curiously.

May kept running and so does Anubis. They ran through the meadow and she was about to hug him, he instead knocks her head and she fainted by the hit...

* * *

Later on, she woke up and saw Anubis sitting there inside a small den. Her heard still hurts, but she was extremely happy to see him again. "Thanks goodness, you're alive!" she shouted in joy. But Anubis just pushes her away and kept starting at nowhere. May looked confused and even asked him why he did that. But she did notice, something was odd. "Where are we? Is this our new home?" she asked again.

"Your what?! Will you please shut up! I don't want my dinner to be so loud!" Anubis shouted in a aggressive way.

"Dinner? What in Equestria are you talking about!" May murmured in confusion. She told him, that it wasn't funny and even tried to convinced him, that it's her. Anubis seems to be annoyed and told her to shut up. "Stop calling me that ridiculous name! Whoever he is, I'm not him!"  
May was surprised to hear him like that. She didn't recognize his strange behavior, but even asked if this is a practical joke. Or did he really not remember her.   
"Geez. You sure are whiny for a pony," Anubis said in annoyance and told her to stop talking. "I don't know who you are and I don't care! Although... It's ironic that I don't even remember my own name..."  
May already knew, that something was off, but she never expected that he has memory loss. It must be from the avalanche, she heard yesterday night. But how she don´t know. She can't do anything, but to stare at him in a worried glare.  
"There is... one thing I do remember..." said Anubis a bit quiet. May asked him in hope for, that he might remember something. Anubis took a bite on a rock on his paw and spit it out. He then took a glare on May and said with a chuckle, "Pony mean is my absolute favorite."  
May was in shock and backed up a bit. She couldn't believe what he said. She knew that he ate any kinds of meat, and perhaps he might have taste a pony before, but this... this is just the worse.  
"It's been a long time, I've taste a pony..." Anubis said with a smirk. "... I might want to eat you now, but you are a special treat. So I might have to wait until the moonrise."  
May tried to convince to remember her and that they were actually friends, but Anubis kept telling her to shut her tiny mouth and even telling her that she'll be eaten soon. "Give me a good reason, why I should believe you?" he asked in disbelief.   
"But it's true, what I'm saying! We went to picnic together," May said in desperate. She tried once more to convince him and waving on her face to recover his memories, but Anubis growled in annoyance and shouted once more time to shut up.

"I don't wanna hear anymore from you, pipsquek! All I see is a pathatic mule who tried to talk this nonsense to escape! You AREgonna die and there's nothing you can do!" he shouted in rage.

May felt her heart sting and her eyes wetted into tears. "Mule...". He would never call her that, even if he was angry. But she knew inside that it wasn't him. He's not that Anubis she knew...

* * *

As time passed, it's already afternoon. Anubis still sat on the same spot in the tiny den. May also sat on her spot and just stared horrified at him. Her eyes were still wet, but she didn't shear an single tear. Maybe there is no hope for her to make him remember, and that's just it... She was about to be eaten by a stranger who happened to be her friend.  
"Back at the mountain... I wouldn't mind being eaten by you..." May whimpered, which caught Anubis' attention. "But now... You are no longer that Anubis I know... It's still scared me just to think about it!" she shouted in despair.  
But Anubis chuckled and then smirked with greedy eyes, "So you finally accepted your fate. I can hardly wait for the moonrise." he said happily.  
But May don't want to die like this. She can't do anything, but to say out loud that she wishes that she never told him to eat her in order for him to survive, or she wishes that they never should have crossed over the mountain etc.  
But Anubis didn't pay much attention and stared at the meadow with uncaring eyes. She finally started to cry and knew inside that there is no hope at all. Anubis is long gone and she will be alone again. She really wishes that she never was friends with him. She even wishes that he didn´t save her from the wolves. Everything might be different, if they never met...

"I wish... I wished we never met in that stormy night!" she cried out loud, which actually finally caught his attention.

Anubis was silence with big surprised eyes. "What... did you say..." he mumbles quietly. May looked at him with tears floating and a astonished look. "I-I just said that we never met in that stormy night..." she whimpered in tears, "... Remember? That was our password."  
"We met in that stormy night?" he whispered to himself. Something sparks in his eyes. He sat liveless and stared at the den wall.

"You said... That we met in that... One. Stormy. Night!"

His eyes was wide open like he was remembering something. His memories flushes around in his mind. His memories of meeting May, their first adventure towards the mountain and their escape from the wolves appeared in his eyes, except for the avalanche part, which was blurred.   
Otherwise, he started to remember everything. He closes and opens his eyes in confusion and noticed May. "May?" he mumbled confused. He took some steps towards her while she was crying, but also looking surprised at him. "Where are we? I don't remember anything after the avalanche...".   
May glared at him and whispered his name nervously. Anubis gave her a small awkward smirk, but she could see in his eyes that it was him. She began to smile and tears flowing down on her cheeks.

"I've been waiting for you this whole time!"she cried joyfully.

"May!".

"Anu!".

They hugged to each other, while they were crying in joy...

* * *

It was already night and the moon was about to rise. May and Anubis were just in time to watch it on their new home, the den.

"You're right. It really is beautiful," May said pretty impressed by the sight.

Anubis nodded and said that he has been waiting to see this with her. "... But it was worth it," he said with a happy smile. May nodded and they said in silence while enjoying the beautiful moonrise.  
"Anu..." she called quietly at his name and he looked at her with patient eyes. "We're finally able to be together now... Right?" she asked hopefully. Anubis stared at her, but later smiles as he spoke;

"Yes May... We will always be together. I promised that, didn't I..."


End file.
